Samus meets Skhilik: The Unlikely Pair
by Chopstick Flower Samurai
Summary: Samus meets a very different space pirate when destroying a frigate. Can the cold bounty hunter and her surprisingly sarcastic new companion save the Galactic Federation from destruction? Chapter 2 up!
1. The Frigate: A traitor and a new ally

_Hi everyone! This is my first metroid fic so go easy on the Samurai. Many more chapters are to come as soon as I get around to typing them! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Samus, space pirates or the frigate. I do, however, own Skhilik. HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSS!_

The space pirate frigate was a floating fortress; Invincible to attack and completely impenetrable to the enemy.

And a metal clad bounty hunter was running stealthily through its halls.

To the Galactic Federation, she was known as Samus Aran. To her enemies, she was merely known as The Hunter. And her job was to make sure the Frigate never flew again.

Samus had been intercepted by space pirate squads three times. Those particular troopers wouldn't be bothering her any time soon. The bounty hunter checked her map. The main control room was growing closer. When that was destroyed, the pirate ship would blow up faster than Samus could fire a missile. Luckily, Samus already had an escape route planned : Her small ship wasfloating out of view near the frigate, ready to come when she called. Her plan was perfect.

But she hadn't counted on Skhilik.

The Hunter reached the door to the control room and scanned the lock, only to find that it had a restricted code. Shrugging, she stepped back and blasted the door open.

The chaos that ensued was, well, chaotic. As soon as Samus stepped in the room she was attacked by space pirates from all sides. The bounty hunter easily dodged their attacks and dealt out some of her own. Leaping into the air, she fired her flamethrower at the pirates below. She would have kept it up but in mid-attack, her missiles depleted. Muttering a Chozo curse under her breath, Samus landed and switched to her wave beam. It had a higher range and better seeking capabilities than her other weapons, and that was what she needed right now. In about five minutes, all of her assailants weredestroyed or in groaning heaps on the ground. All but one.

Samus turned to a lone space pirate standing in front of the main control panel. "Move." Samus ordered icily, leveling her weapon at him. "Or I'll make you move."

"Wait!" the space pirate pleaded, holding up his clawed hands. "You can't kill me!" Samus raisd an eyebrow behind her mask. His voice sounded a lot more like actual speech than than the hissing of the other space pirates.

Even so, Samus didn't move her weapon, but her eyes narrowed. "_Why_ can't I kill you?"

"My people are planning a full force attack on the federation." The space pirate responded, eyes set as if it had taken him a long time to come to terms with this decision. "Destroy me and I'll be quite incapable of giving you the details. "

The bounty hunter gritted her teeth. He was sharp, whatever he was, but there was no way _the_ Samus Aran would trust a space pirate. But if the federation waas in danger, she couldn't just over look it. Besides, if it meant another chance to nettle the space pirates, Samus was in. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

As much as she hated to do so, Samus lowered her weapon. "Fine. No guns. Now tell me."

"Take me with you."

Samus rolled her eyes in contempt and aimed at the annoying space pirate again. "For the last time, move. I have a mission and I intend to complete it."

The space pirate looked at the open door behind Samus. "I think they might have something to say about that." The bounty hunter whipped around to see another two troops of specialized space pirate fighters running down the hall toward them. Cursing again, Samus stood for a moment, torn by indecision. Knowing she would regret her choice, she turned, shoved the unusual space pirate aside and put a time bomb on the panel set for thirty seconds.

"_Come on!_" Samus grabbed the pirate by the arm and melted a hole in the wall with her plasma beam. The quick press of a button brought Samus' small ship to a stop hovering directly outside the newly created hole. With a last look back at the control room, the bounty hunter took a strong jump and landed on her ship.


	2. The Ship: backtalking and bad driving

_Hi! Chopstick here! It's been a while! slaps self for being lazy So anyway, here's chappie 2. Enjoy!_

With a last look back at the control room, the bounty hunter took a strong jump and landed on her ship, the space pirate close behind her. She nearly flattened his face against it's steel surface as spherical shots flew over their heads.

"Death to the Hunter? The leader of the pirate squadron shrieked. "Death to all who oppose us!" Samus ignored him and dragged her informer though the top hatch and into the piloting cockpit. He fall in a heap, but Samus was able to grab onto the hatch and swing down feet first, landing herself right in the seat. Grasping the controls, whe swerved sharply and jetted away, slamming the unfortunate space pirate into the wall.

"Are you insane!" He asked breathlessly. His sentence was barely finished when the frigate exploded into smithereens behind them. "…oh." The space pirate gazed out the window, a mixture of regret and determination on his insect-like face. Sams switched the ship to auto pilot and turned to look at the space pirate through her visor.

"Well?" She said tentatively.

"Well, what?"

"Why did you betray your people and decide to help the federation?" Samus inquired shrewdly. She didn't trust this space pirate.

He shrugged and returned Samus' skeptical glare head on. "Lets put it this way, Hunter. Just because you were raised by Chozos, it doesn't mean you're an oversized, pacifist bird."

The tone of his voice stung the bounty hunter, arousing her anger. "Look, you space pirate scum-"

"I have a name."

"How wonderful for you! So do I." Samus retorted sarcastically. "As I was saying-"

"It's Skhilik."

Samus gave a cry of exasperation and turned back to her controls, thinking about what _Skhilik_ had said. She didn't know what to make of the strange space pirate. Samus, on principle, wasn't much of a people-person and almost always worked alone, so her new companion was doubly baffling. She could feel a migraine coming on…

Taking care not to look at Skhilik, Samus lifted her helmet off and shook out her long blond hair. Skhilik, who had maintained a welcome silence until then, let out a half suppressed gasp of surprise.

"So the rumors are true!" He mused, apparently stunned. "I heard that you were female, but I never really-" Samus faced him with a less than happy scowl and the space pirate fell silent. Half an hour of traveling later neither of them had spoken. Skhilik had seated himself on the floor, leaning against the wall. Samus was focusing all her energy on not squirming in disgust when suddenly the ship gave a sharp jerk. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Skhilik shouted in irritation.

"Of course." Samus shot back coolly. "What ever made you think otherwise?" The ship swerved again, slamming Skhilik into the wall again. Samus reached back and placed her helmet over her head before taking the controls.

"Hold on, pirate." Samus called back to him. "This isn't going to be pretty." Skhilik barely had time to grab onto a bar on the wall when the ship turned on an angle and dove straight down.

"Aran, what do you think you're-" The machine gave a sharp jolt as the back was hit by an immense blast. Samus glanced at her rear monitor and saw a space pirate cruiser closing in on them.

"They're sucking the power right out of my thrusters." Samus stated, starting to get worried. "We can't make it back to the federation base."

"Well, that was good planning. What now?"

Samus decided to ignore his irritating comment. She wasn't going to argue with a space pirate. Waste of air. "We have to land on the nearest planet to refuel." Samus pointed to a small orb in the distance. "That one."

"You forgot to mention we have to survive that long!" Another blast rattled the ship and this time Samus was knocked from her chair. Unfortunately, her hand had still been holding the steering stick and the ship bucked before rocketing to the side. Samus and Skhilik were thrown backward into a storage container. "Nice flying." Skhilik commented, groaning.

"Thank you." Samus replied, grabbing onto the shelf and pulling herself to her feet. "I've been practicing." The bounty hunter reacked the controls again and straightened the ships course, putting all of the power that was left in the thrusters into a final blst and shot toward the planet.


End file.
